


Light and Shining, Dark and Fallen.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Castiel enjoy each other's company down a darkened alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shining, Dark and Fallen.

Castiel felt his shoulders connecting sharply with the brick wall behind him, garbage scattering around his feet as he panted and gasped against Lucifer's cheek. The powerful fallen angel leant into him, effectively trapping the smaller angel between his ravaged vessel and the wall behind him. Castiel moaned loudly, arousal thick in the tone of his voice as Lucifer pressed further in, laying a kiss upon Castiel's cheek possessively.

"I saw how that girl was looking at you in there," Lucifer murmured, gesturing with one red splotched hand at the bar behind them.

Music blared from its open doors, almost drowning out the devil's words. Castiel, with his powerful hearing, heard him anyway, when a mere human wouldn't have done. He moaned again, arousal tightening his body in all the right places, yet still he looked towards the mouth of the otherwise deserted alleyway, wondering if they would be discovered any minute. The coast was clear for the time being, and he moaned again when Lucifer leant in and nipped his ear sharply to attract his attention back to him again.

"Did you hear what I said, brother?" Lucifer asked, danger in his voice.

"She means nothing to me, Lucifer; you know that. I'm not interested in one such as her; she's not you," Castiel groaned, his lust for Lucifer evident in the darkness of his tone and the harshness of his breath.

Lucifer was persuasive, ever charming and beautifully shining despite the dimming of his grace when he fell. Castiel could never get enough of Lucifer when he was near, always drawn to him like a magnet, bathing in his icy presence that fanned his own warmth gently.

"Yeah? Prove it to me. Prove how much I mean to you," Lucifer growled, lip curling slightly as he looked down at Castiel's body, hand curling temptingly against Castiel's erection and rubbing slightly.

Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as Lucifer pulled him into full arousal, erection throbbing painfully against the confines of his boxers. His hips bucked mindlessly into Lucifer's open palm, a needy helpless whine working in the angel's throat as he struggled to gain more friction from Lucifer.

"Well, hello, little puppy," Lucifer crooned, when he felt just how hard and ready Castiel was. "Now please your master, brother."

He pulled away, back striking the far wall and he stared defiantly at Castiel, daring him to close the distance between them and make good on his promise. Castiel did not hold back; he knelt before Lucifer and felt the distinctive pressure of Lucifer's fingers threading through his hair, petting him in much the same way he would a puppy. Castiel smiled, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the attention, before his eyes flew open resolutely and he eased Lucifer's zipper open on his jeans.

"That's right, brother, show me what you've got for me," Lucifer crooned, hand now coming to a halt and snarling through strands of soft dark hair teasingly.

Lucifer leant his head back against the brick wall behind him, eyes closing and mouth opening as the first slap of cold air hit against exposed flesh in cold strands. He felt Castiel's slender hands pulling his jeans away from his hips, and felt his boxers following suit gently. Cool air flowed across his heated erection, cooling flushed flesh in its cool embrace. He felt the first, tentative touch of Castiel's tongue against the tip of his cock before the other angel's mouth closed over the end of it eagerly.

Castiel sampled the taste of Lucifer gently, regaining familiarity with the feel of him thick and hard in his mouth as he slowly started sucking his lover into the warm depths of his mouth. His breath blasted warm against Lucifer's flesh and the other angel's breath fell in harsh pants from his open mouth as he came closer to completion. Footsteps sounded at the mouth of the alley, attracting Lucifer's attention there, but whoever it was passed on without a glance into the shadowy depths of the alleyway.

Castiel felt the familiar shift of tension through Lucifer's body suddenly, before his mouth was flooded with Lucifer's seed when he climaxed. Castiel swallowed all that he could before pulling away with a soft pop to palm away the remainder. Lucifer stayed propped against the brick wall behind him, breath harsh against the night air in front of him, as Castiel quickly unzipped his own pants and dipped his hand into his boxers. His fingers wrapped around his own thick length before finishing himself off, gasps of arousal spilling from between ripe lips eagerly as he climaxed.

Lucifer smiled smugly, arms outspread and fingers waggling to draw Castiel in closer to him. The other angel came closer to settle into his brother's body gladly, enjoying the cool brush of Lucifer's fractured grace against his own shining one. Lucifer crooned into his ear, promising him more, so much more if only he'd stay by his side.

"I will always be here, brother," Castiel murmured in reply.

Lucifer stared at him, a small smile flicking across his mouth in satisfaction when he saw the truth of Castiel's words in his eyes. Like Lucifer himself, Castiel was incapable of lying, and certainly would not lie to him.

"I know you will," Lucifer assured him, with a nod.

They remained silent, until a sound at the alleyway's entrance encouraged them to move, twin angels - one light and shining, one dark and fallen - ghosted out of the alleyway as though they'd never been ...

~fini~


End file.
